User talk:SharkWings
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zoitec Dino.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 22:59, June 17, 2010 Hi, and welcome to the Zoids Wiki. Hope you enjoy it here. (Zoids Fanatic 21:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Howdy, cool Wiki you got here ZoidsFanatic. Enjoy the pics, not sure if the descriptions are accurate though.SharkWings 22:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) We'll find some use for them. Any thoughts about updating your user page? (Zoids Fanatic 22:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) I'll update my page in a tic. Trying to help out a couple of small Wikis right now, but my strong suit is Zoids so I figured I should start here. You notice Zoids Wiki should have a yellow star in the hub page?SharkWings 23:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Never noticed that. (Zoids Fanatic 23:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) I hope you don't mind, but I used your Claw picture on the Shield Liger article. Hope it's ok with you. (Zoids Fanatic 20:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) No problem, I was about to put it in too. I was wondering, are you a fan of the anime at all? (Zoids Fanatic 23:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Err, sorta. The CC episode where Irvine's getting the medicine and Rudolf was a girl introduced me to Zoids. SharkWings 23:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) So, I'll take it you are a somwhat fan of CC and GF. (Zoids Fanatic 00:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) No, not particularly. But I haven't seen the entire series. Seems like you're a big fan of CC/GF though. SharkWings 00:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am. And, if you've seen my userpage or blogs, you can proboly tell who my favorite characters are. (Zoids Fanatic 00:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Can't go wrong with Van as a favorite. And Vareth? The Viking? SharkWings 00:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) The one from Fuzors (I made his article). I mean, whats cooler then a viking? (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Viking on a dragon. HTYYD is a prominent example. Adlas 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that is better. (Zoids Fanatic 00:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, man. Hope you're enjoying the Zoids Wiki. Feel free to come and chat with me if you're in the mood. Adlas 23:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh hi Adlas. Vikings on dragons are pretty awesome. Aren't you on FanFiction too?SharkWings 23:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I never really add anything worthwhile there. Too nervous to do so. Although I've been trying to work on a fic to submit. It's on Fanatic's and Imperial's talk pages. Adlas 23:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I remember you from the chat sections. Good luck with your fan fics, I'll read them if you post them.SharkWings 23:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's scattered all around my user page, and at the ending of the "welcome" section of Imperial pages. So, I'll take it your a fan of fic as well. (Zoids Fanatic 23:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, I like to read the fics. I saw your story but I don't know what some the things like Dead space are.SharkWings 00:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) So, what do you think of my ideas so far? I'm curious. Adlas 00:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking for them on the user pages. I haven't looked at the talk pages much. What are they Adlas?SharkWings 00:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) They're on the user talk pages. They're basically ideas I've been churning out for a fic I want to work on. Pretty much post-GF stuff with recovery and such. Adlas 00:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) And mine involves lot's of Necromorphs. If you need help understanding any of them, feel free to ask. (Zoids Fanatic 00:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) I don't know much about GF but Thomas getting married (that's one of the ideas right?) would be interesting. He deserves the attention his brother stole form him.SharkWings 00:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) @ fanatic, I don't know about necromorphs either, guess I should read up on some of these crossovers.SharkWings 00:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was Fanatic's idea, not mine. >> I kind of don't plan on that. I'm not too big on shipping. So, anything else you like from the list of ideas? Adlas 00:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, if you read about Necromorphs, you might not want to read my blog then. Here's a link to them. Sorry if I seem to be trying to upstage you Adlas (Zoids Fanatic 00:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) This is important Un-registered.SharkWings 00:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) huh? (Zoids Fanatic 00:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Oops, wrong page, ignore that last one.SharkWings 00:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem. (Zoids Fanatic 00:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) So, um, what do you think I can improve upon and/or change in my idea? Adlas 01:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Must have lost my earlier comment. Hmmm, like I said I don't know alot about the anime but maybe you could have Thomas outshine his brother somehow, like beat him in a contest or something. And more Ambient never hurts (or is he not included?). SharkWings 01:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, he invent some of the defense systems used for the villages, and I probably would like for him to play the hero. And no, Ambient is dead. Very, very dead. So no Ambient. And no new Organoids either. Adlas 01:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a fan of OC organoids, the original four are good. Yes, Thomas as a hero, that's great! What sort of stuff does he invent? Any custom Zoids? 01:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think he's asking me...SharkWings 01:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I like talk of Thomas, or anything Dibison related. 01:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah, I find someone who doesn't like OC Organoids! Well, I haven't gotten into the details just yet. Maybe something to make the Dibison useful unlike GF. I honestly want him to invent some cool things to assist the GF, but I don't know what. Thomas needs moar respect. Adlas 01:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. Anyway, poor Ambient. Destroyed with the deathsaurer? SharkWings 01:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, red little dino thing was killed with the Death Saurer. Good riddance too. Adlas 01:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I like OC organiods, makes things more interesting. But that's not important, maybe Thomas could have an upgraded BEEK to work as a car or a spy camera.SharkWings 01:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Meh, it's the opposite for me. I feel that OC organoids make things less interesting. As for BEEK, I don't know. I feel like I have to watch the show again. Adlas 01:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to intrupt, bit how can you hate Ambient. (Zoids Fanatic 01:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) It's not really hate more like dislike, he had a nice design and color scheme, but he really lacked a personality or distinctive character traits. Adlas 01:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Beats me he's like the coolest organoid, and he's red.SharkWings 01:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, he's awsome. I mean, he's on my top 5 list. (Zoids Fanatic 01:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) I don't like Ambient, or the organoids that much. They are like power-ups and Mary Sues. Ambient in particular is like Hiltz's personal Duex Ex Machina, and Ambient makes Zoids ugly when they change imo. 01:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, he's Dan's Organoid now, so he is less violent now. I suggest checking out my Ending blog to find out about that. (Zoids Fanatic 01:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Eh, sorry bout that, getting a bit off track with my blog and all. Still, Ambient is awsome. (Zoids Fanatic 01:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry bout the whole random chat thing on your talk page. (Zoids Fanatic 20:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Random? It's okay if you and Adlas get a few lines in before me, I look around articles while I'm here so my chat might be little sometimes.SharkWings 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I normally don't like to intrupt user chats. (Zoids Fanatic 20:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Just wondering, what does your Zoid collect consist of? (Zoids Fanatic 21:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) Lots of NJR's, and Genesis, and maybe one or two things from older lines like Claw and OJR King G. Payed waaayyy too much for the old King G, but he was the only one without broken horn syndrome I could find before Rebirth came along. Thinking about buying and gutting a Rebirth for repairs. Hmm, would anyone want like 3/4th's of a King G for custom fodder? 21:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Save the Wild Zoids! Were you able to find any of the wild zoids pics you mentioned? The article is in danger of being deleted ;_; Good Luck! ZGWolf 19:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC)